Starting Fresh
by CassieCastle47
Summary: When Jamie Reagan meets Alexis Castle in a coffee shop, their common ground leads them to learn about themselves, each other, and the world they both live in as they heal their hidden wounds. (Incorporates both shows)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm branching out! This is my first crossover fic, and what better to do it with than **_**Blue Bloods**_** and **_**Castle? **_**This story incorporates both shows, and it centers around the characters of Jamie Reagan (**_**Blue Bloods**_**) and Alexis Castle (**_**Castle**_**). I understand that Jamie is quite a bit older than Alexis, and if that age gap bothers you in a romantic relationship, I would advise you not to read this story. (It's around a ten-year age gap) **

**That being said, this is also my first **_**Blue Bloods**_** fic. I am remarkably knowledgeable when it comes to **_**Castle**_**, but **_**Blue Bloods**_** is a much newer obsession for me. I understand that some of my **_**Blue Bloods**_** people may be out of character or my information may be wrong. I know that there will be fans of both shows reading this fic, and if any of you **_**Blue Bloods**_** fans find a problem, please let me know! Your reviews not only inspire me to write, they also make me a better writer. I appreciate all feedback, including constructive criticism. If I don't know I could be doing something better, I'll never be able to improve! Thanks for reading!**

**(Also, updates may be sporadic and I apologize in advance)**

**Xx, Cassie**

Alexis Castle stood up, sliding her well-read copy of _Anna Karenina_ into her bag. She was tired of sitting here and waiting for him to do something while they watched each other every other day or so. The past few weeks, she and the young man whom she knew to be a Reagan had been coming in here and slyly watching one another across the café. She was tired of waiting. Alexis walked across the café and slid into the seat across from him. He looked up at her through deep, dark eyes. She smiled.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand. "Alexis Castle." He smiled back at her, and reached out to shake her hand.

"Jamie Reagan."

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. Jamie shook his head.

"No, of course not," he replied. She smiled again.

"You come in here a lot," she remarked. It wasn't a question.

"So do you," Jamie fired back immediately. They looked at each other for a minute, and then they both smiled.

"So, are you a New Yorker or just a student?" Jamie asked.

"New Yorker," Alexis replied. "All my life."

"Me, too," Jamie told her. "And if you're a New Yorker, I'm guessing you know me by my last name." Alexis studied him for a second.

"Well, I know _of _you," she said. "I don't know you. But…I might like to." It seemed to be the right answer, because Jamie's smile widened.

"So, Alexis," he began, finding that he liked the way her name felt on his tongue, "I take it you like to read."

"Good observation skills," she said, and he laughed. "Actually, though, it's a genetic trait," Alexis told him. Jamie looked at her quizzically. "My dad's a novelist," she explained. Jamie's dark eyes registered interest.

"Really? Anyone I might know of?"

"Maybe. Richard Castle?" she said.

"Oh, yeah, my sister-in-law mentioned him once or twice." Alexis smiled.

"Good to know he has some married fans," she laughed. Jamie's eyebrows went up.

"Is that an…um, recurring problem?" he inquired. Alexis shook her head.

"No, not anymore," she answered. "It used to bother me when he would, you know, go out on dates and whatnot." Jamie inwardly commended her for her delicate choice of wording.

"Doesn't it bother you anymore?" the young officer asked.

"Oh," Alexis said. She shook her head. "No, he doesn't do that anymore. He found himself a homicide detective to shadow a few years back, fell in love, and got engaged."

"Oh, yeah? Who's the detective?" Jamie asked.

"Kate Beckett, out of the 12th," the redhead replied.

"No kidding," Jamie said. "I'm a beat cop at the 12th."

"Small world," Alexis remarked. "So, what about you?" she asked. "Always wanted to be a cop?" Jamie laughed.

"Actually, no," he said. "I was Harvard law."

"Wow," Alexis said with a smile. "I'm impressed, Jamie." He smiled shyly.

"Thanks." They were quiet for a moment.

"So, do you have siblings?" Jamie wanted to know. Alexis shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I'm an only child," she replied. "You?" Jamie laughed and Alexis found that she really liked the sound.

"I have two living siblings; I grew up with three. Danny's the oldest, and he's a detective at the 54th. Joe's the one who died, but he was in the force as well. Then Erin, who's an ADA. And I am the baby." Alexis smiled.

"Do Danny or Erin have children?" she asked. He nodded.

"Erin has Nicki, who is sixteen. Danny and his wife Linda have two boys, Jack and Sean." Alexis smiled.

"I bet it would be nice to have a big family," she said. Jamie shrugged.

"It is, at times. Other times, not so much." Alexis laughed. Suddenly, Jamie's phone rang. Alexis watched him as he apologized and answered the call. He was wearing an NYPD hoodie over a tee shirt, and his hair seemed a little out of control. She figured if it were grown out, it would be curly. He had long, thick lashes and dark, deep eyes that sparkled. He also had a beautiful smile and pale, creamy skin. He was really a good-looking guy.

"Yeah, I know," he was saying. "Okay. Yes, I _know._ Alright. Bye." He hung up and smiled apologetically at Alexis.

"My brother," he explained. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going," he said. Alexis shook her head as they both stood up.

"Don't worry, I should be heading out, too," she replied. Jamie gathered his courage and then just went for it.

"Could I get your phone number?" he asked. Alexis smiled.

"Only if you promise to call," she stipulated. Jamie laughed.

"I promise," he agreed as they exchanged phones. He smiled brightly at her as he took his phone back.

"It was great to meet you, Jamie," Alexis said warmly.

"You, too, Alexis," he replied. "I'll call you." She nodded and they walked outside together. They waved at one another as he turned left and she went right. Alexis walked away feeling happier and lighter than she had in weeks, the promise of hope in combination with the warm spring sunlight filling her with an inward warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where you been?"

Jamie Reagan shook his head at his older brother.

"Hello to you, too," he replied.

"Seriously, where were you?" Danny asked.

"I was out," Jamie shrugged. Danny stared at Jamie as he hung his hoodie up on the coat rack.

"Out where?"

"Jeez, Danny, I was just getting coffee. What's with the interrogation tactics?"

"You look happy," Danny grumbled. Jamie laughed, amused as ever by his most pessimistic sibling-possibly the most pessimistic person in the world.

"That's a crime now?" Jamie asked.

"Hey, Uncle Jamie," Nicki called from the kitchen, peeking her head around the doorway to smile at Jamie.

"Hey, Nicki. You and your mom need a hand in there?" Jamie asked. Nicki nodded affirmatively.

"Sure," she said. Jamie smiled extra-wide at his brother before loping gracefully into the kitchen. Danny scowled and turned away. He sat next to his wife on the couch with a discontented sigh.

"Jamie's happy," he said.

"Okay, and that's a problem…why?" she inquired.

"What's he so happy about?" Danny asked in reply, and Linda shrugged.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood," she suggested. "Normal people who are not Danny Reagan have those, you know."

"What's Danny's problem?" Erin asked of Jamie as he washed his hands at the kitchen sink. Jamie shrugged.

"Just being nosy, I guess. Wanted to know where I'd been," Jamie replied. Erin shook her head.

"I wonder if he's ever going to accept that you're a grown man and not his responsibility anymore," she mused. Nicki laughed.

"I doubt it," she said.

"Me, too," Jamie agreed.

"Hey, Dad," Alexis said as she entered the loft. She hung up her keys and smiled at the brunette curled up against her dad on the couch. "Hi, Kate."

"Hey, Alexis," Beckett replied.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Castle added. Alexis slipped out of her shoes and hung up her black peacoat.

"Have you eaten yet?" Rick asked. Alexis shook her head, her red hair shining in the light.

"No."

"We were thinking about going out," he replied. "You want to come?" Alexis only had to think about it for a second. Again, she shook her head.

"No, you guys go," she said dismissively. "I'll find something here."

"You sure?" Kate asked. "You're welcome to come." Alexis smiled sincerely at her future stepmother.

"No, Kate, really," Alexis insisted. "I'll be fine. Go." They both smiled at her as she bounded upstairs, calling back to them not to have too much fun. In reality, Alexis just didn't want Jamie to call while she was out to dinner with her dad.

Jamie waited until he got back to his apartment after family dinner to call Alexis. It was seven forty-five; not too late. It rang four and a half times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alexis? It's Jamie Reagan." He was trying very hard to keep his voice calm.

"Hey, Jamie," Alexis replied warmly.

"I know the rule is to wait…what, two days or something before you call, but that's just…"

"Too long," they said together, and then laughed.

"So, how was your evening?" Jamie asked.

"Not bad. I've just kind of hung out around here. You?" she replied.

"Reagan family dinner," Jamie said. "Always an adventure." Alexis laughed lightly.

"I bet so," she said. Jamie cleared his throat-a nervous habit.

"So, I was wondering," he began, suddenly feeling very nervous, "um, what does your schedule look like this week?"

"Well, I have Monday, Wednesday, Friday classes, so Tuesday and Thursday are my free days," Alexis told him.

"I have Tuesday off," Jamie said. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet up that day. Maybe lunch in the park?" he suggested, waiting with bated breath for her answer.

"That sounds great," she agreed.

"Good. Do you want to meet me by the carousel, say, twelve-thirty?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Then I'll see you Tuesday, Alexis," he said.

"See you, Jamie."

The line clicked. Alexis couldn't help but smile. She had a date with Jamie Reagan.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to make this clear for the Blue Bloods fans, I totally ship Jamie and Eddie when it comes to the actual show. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or Blue Bloods **

Tuesday morning dawned bright and clear. Alexis hung around the loft with her dad and Kate until about ten o' clock before she went upstairs to take a shower. She let her red hair dry naturally, and the result was a sort of wavy quality that appeared carefree, but not careless. She put on a pair of jeans and a comfortable, casual button down, which she paired with silver ballet flats. Alexis wasn't a fan of makeup, and it didn't exactly seem practical to wear any on a casual first date in the park. Alexis grabbed her shoulder bag and went downstairs.

"Hey, Lex," Castle said.

"Hey." He turned and appraised her.

"Where you headed?" he asked. Alexis smiled, rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Meeting a friend for lunch in the park," she replied. "I don't know what time I'll be back." Castle nodded, refraining from asking any of the numerous questions that rose to his lips. His daughter was still his baby girl, as she would always be, but she was twenty years old now, and he had no reason to think she was in danger. If she wanted him to know whom she was with, she would tell him. So, he just smiled back at her, pressing a quick kiss to her head.

"Okay. Love you," he said.

"Love you, too, Dad," Alexis replied. She waved as she left the loft, closing the door quietly behind her.

Jamie was waiting for Alexis by the Central Park carousel. He was wearing dark jeans and a kelly green polo, having spent an inordinate amount of time deciding on his choice of clothing. A single white daisy rested on the railing next to him. He was aware that he barely knew Alexis, but there was just something about her that he couldn't shake. He was attracted to her, obviously. But there was something more, something that he was drawn to on a deeper level. Maybe that came from having studied her for so long in the coffee shop before she came over to speak to him. He liked that, too; the fact that she had approached him. She was fiery and independent, plus she was smart. The fact that she'd come to a coffee shop to pleasure read Tolstoy told him that much. Jamie was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the subject of his wandering mind approaching until Alexis leaned against the fence next to him.

"Oh, hey," he said. The blush that rose to his cheeks made Alexis smile.

"Hey," she said. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jamie smiled shyly.

"You, actually," he admitted. Alexis laughed.

"Good things, I hope," she said.

"Of course." He reached for the daisy and handed it to her. Alexis smiled.

"A daisy," she remarked as she took the flower. "My favorite." Jamie smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. I'd like to say that I somehow knew that, but it was a lucky guess," he said, making Alexis laugh again. They turned to watch the carousel. Small children were being lifted onto ornate carousel horses, complete with ribbons in their manes and heads turned up haughtily, hooves raised elegantly, as if they were prancing in such a manner that conveyed a proud confidence. Cozy couples cuddled in booths fashioned to look like sleighs, and teenagers laughed raucously as they switched horses mid-ride. Jamie glanced at Alexis.

"You want to ride with me?" he asked. She shot him a bright smile that conveyed a hint of childlike innocence and nodded. As she effortlessly pulled her hair back and tucked the daisy neatly into the bun, the childlike essence faded seamlessly into an elegant maturity. She followed Jamie through the ticket booth and they climbed onto the carousel. Jamie let Alexis pick first and then chose the black horse beside her caramel-colored one. Alexis admired the easy, graceful way with which Jamie pulled himself up onto the horse. Some men would've looked ridiculous astride a carousel horse, but Jamie's lively ease seemed to carry over into everything he did, carousel-riding included. As the traditional carousel music began to play and the ride slowly began to spin, Alexis smiled at Jamie.

"Did you come here with your niece and nephews?" she asked.

"I did a few times," he replied. "Nicki loved it here when she was small. Jack and Sean actually outgrew it pretty quickly. Well, they pretended to, at least," he added with a grin.

When they got off the carousel, they wandered across the walking path.

"Hungry?" Jamie asked lightly. Alexis nodded. "You good with Bella's?" he inquired, and Alexis nodded her head again. Bella's was an American restaurant that resided in the park, serving burgers, hot dogs, and various other American foods. Jamie and Alexis chatted aimlessly as they made their way to Bella's on foot. He reached for the door when they arrived, pulling it open and stepping back to hold it for her. She smiled gratefully, a warm, tingling feeling spreading through her limbs.

A gentleman.

Jamie followed her inside and stood next to her.

"You want to eat in here or outside?" he asked her.

"Outside," Alexis said right away. Jamie grinned. A woman after his own heart.

"Outside," Jamie reiterated to the waitress, who nodded and led them through the restaurant, up a set of dark wooden steps, and through a door into the warm early April sunshine. The waitress seated them at a two-person table near the edge, where they could see the park below. After taking their orders, their waitress walked away.

"So, how much rule-breaking actually occurs in the Reagan household?" Alexis asked. Jamie laughed.

"Rule-breaking?" he repeated, and Alexis nodded.

"More than you would think. My brother's never been exactly known for being the most compliant person. He's a good guy, but he's got a hot temper and when he sets his mind to something, everybody else better get out of his way."

"What about you?" Alexis asked. He paused to consider the question, resting his head on his hand for a second.

"I don't usually break the rules, but I think I would-I know I would, because I have-if it were important enough. If it was for the sake of someone I love." Alexis smiled at his answer, deciding that she just might have a catch in Jamie Reagan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I updated! What miracle, right? Sorry it's been so long, I've been out of school and unfortunately that means I don't have access to a computer quite as often. I can't update on my tablet because typing on that thing is pretty much impossible. The mistakes would be ridiculous. Anyway, I've written through chapter eleven of this story, so I haven't stopped writing! Hopefully updates will come a bit more frequently now. :) Thanks for sticking with me! Xo, Cassie**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with ****_Blue Bloods _****or ****_Castle_****, or either CBS or ABC. **

* * *

It was nearing five o' clock when Jamie and Alexis approached the loft.

"Can I walk you up?" he asked.

"Sure," Alexis agreed. Jamie pressed the elevator button and gestured Alexis inside before him. If he was surprised when she pressed the button for the top floor, he didn't show it. When they got to the loft floor, they both stopped outside the thick red door.

"I had a good time today, Jamie," Alexis said softly. The warm hall lights were shining on her red hair, making her pale skin glow. A strand of hair was curling around her jawline and her blue eyes were sparkling. Jamie thought she was beautiful.

"Me too," he replied. "I'd love to see you again."

"Good," Alexis laughed. "Same here. We'll talk this week?" Jamie nodded.

"Absolutely," he agreed. Alexis smiled.

"Okay, good. Thank you for today."

"Anytime." Jamie leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Alexis' cheek. "Goodnight, Alexis," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jamie."

* * *

When Alexis went inside, she found Kate and Martha sitting together at the island. Martha was speaking animatedly, all wild hand gestures and loud exclamations. Kate, on the other hand, looked as if she were being dragged to a place she would really rather avoid. They both looked up as Alexis entered.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Hello, hello," Martha replied, waving her granddaughter over. Alexis shrugged out of her shoulder bag and slipped off her shoes before joining them. A glance at the countertop confirmed what Alexis had already suspected: wedding plans.

"Alexis, darling, what do you think of this ribbon?" Martha asked, holding up a swatch of fabric, a horribly bright and busy pattern that hurt Alexis' eyes.

"It's nice, Gram, but I think I like this one best," the young woman replied, reaching for the silvery-lavender ribbon that was resting on the island in front of Kate. The detective shot Alexis a grateful look while Martha frowned.

"Yes, that's what Katherine said as well, but...eh, it's just so _bland_." Castle entered the kitchen just then, pressing a kiss to Kate's head and gently massaging her shoulders as he leaned forward to look at the ribbons.

"Who's the bride, Mother?" he asked. Martha sighed, taking the silver ribbon from Alexis and placing it back in front of Kate.

"Katherine is the bride," she replied reluctantly.

"Indeed she is," Rick agreed. He sat next to Kate and smiled at his daughter.

"How was your day, Alexis?" he asked. Alexis couldn't help but smile as she thought about her afternoon with Jamie.

"I had a lovely day," she replied simply.

* * *

Jamie went back to his apartment feeling very light. His mind didn't seem able to focus on anything but Alexis. He'd just settled at his kitchen table to eat an apple when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, hoping for a certain redhead, but groaned when he saw the name.

Erin.

Despite what she'd said about Danny being in his business on Sunday, Erin was beyond curious about where he'd been pre-family dinner. Somehow, she'd also found out that he had plans for today, and he knew exactly why she was calling now. Even so, he knew ignoring her would only serve to make it worse, so he slid the answer button to the right, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jamie."

"Hey, Erin. What's up?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, just checking in, saying hi," Erin replied casually. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I just talked to you yesterday," he reminded her.

"A lot can happen in a day." Erin was an incredible lawyer, and she could pick apart any story-as long as it didn't belong to one of her brothers. Having grown up with Erin's clever ways and cunning tricks, Danny and Jamie had long-since learned how to dodge Erin's inquiries.

"Or, nothing could happen," Jamie countered.

"But something did happen today, didn't it?" Erin said.

"I do things every day, Erin."

"But the fact that you're being so secretive about it only makes me more curious," she said. Jamie laughed.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Your point?"

"I have no private life."

"Again, your point?" Erin repeated.

"I'm not being secretive, Erin. I went to the park, rode the carousel, had lunch at Bella's, fed the ducks, took a walk," Jamie listed. "Happy now?"

"Who were you with?" Erin asked.

"I love you, Erin," Jamie said, continuing to speak over Erin. "Have a good night, Sis. See you Sunday." Then, Jamie hung up, the click of the line going dead overlapping his sister's insistent voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey look another update! Proud of me? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with either show or the networks of CBS or ABC. I do, however, own Maggie :)**

* * *

"Alexis, what is up with you?"

"Hmm?" Alexis was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Maggie's voice. she looked up to find Maggie's earnest brown eyes on hers, studying her daydreaming friend.

"What?" Alexis asked, certain that Maggie had asked her a question, but clueless as to what it had been. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I asked what is going on with you," the dark-haired young woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"Alexis Castle, don't play this game with me!" Maggie said. "I know that look. You're floating on air and I want to know why." Alexis smiled. She may have been the redhead, but Maggie was definitely the fiery one. She was small and curvy, with olive complexion and curly dark hair. Maggie was highly intelligent, with a knack for reading people and a kind of confidence that some might call brash, but which Alexis envied. They'd met at the campus bookstore, and had immediately hit it off, nearly a year ago. Now, Maggie leveled Alexis with her signature glare, demanding to know what her redheaded friend was daydreaming about.

"I...may have had a date," Alexis admitted shyly.

"May have?" Maggie repeated. "May have. Alexis! Who did you go out with?" Alexis bit her lip.

"I can't tell you yet."

"What? Why?" Maggie asked.

"Well, he's...he's a bit of a public figure, and I just don't think it's a good idea right now," Alexis said. "Besides, it was just a date." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Just a date?" she shook her head in instant dismissal. "No, honey, what I do with my boyfriend of three years every weekend is 'just a date'. I can assure you, I do not come home with _that _look on my face."

* * *

"Okay, Reagan, spill it."  
Eddie Janko watched from the passenger seat as her partner pulled out his phone to check it before they headed back out on patrol. The problem was, Jamie had checked his phone at least twenty times since they had started their shift this morning, which had been only five hours ago. Eddie figured up that he had checked that damn phone four times an hour.

He looked up, appearing very confused.

"Huh?"

"Spill. It. How much clearer do I have to be?"

"Spill it?" Jamie repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Reagan," Eddie pleaded in a tone that very clearly said she wasn't about to fall for his act. "You've been checking your phone all morning, and you're obviously only halfway with me. Who are you waiting on a call from?" Jamie frowned at her.

"Nobody," he said. Eddie snorted.

"Riiight," she said. "Which is why you've been daydreaming all day and you practically get whiplash every time a redhead walks by. Who is she, Reagan?" Jamie inwardly cursed his partner for being an excellent cop and himself for being an awful liar.

"Just...a girl I went out with yesterday," he said, trying to sound offhand as he carefully manuevered the police cruiser through Manhattan traffic.

"Oh!" Eddie exclaimed. "Just a girl, huh? I don't believe that, Reagan."

"Eddie..."

"Jamie..."

"I just met her, it's no big deal," he said.

"Oh, even better! You just met her and you're already in love with her! How adorable is that?" Jamie glared at her and Eddie just laughed.

* * *

Alexis fought the urge to text Jamie on Wednesday, forcing herself to wait. She had far too much experience with the disastrous outcome of a fast-paced relationship.

By lunchtime on Thursday, Alexis knew she wasn't going to make it through two days. She was curled up on her dad's couch with _Anna Karenina_ when she finally gave in, pulling out her phone to type out a message to Jamie. After far more debating than was necessary for a text, she settled on a simple message.

**Hey stranger. Keeping the city safe out there? **

She tried to return to her book, but quickly discovered that she couldn't read Tolstoy so easily when she was distracted and anxious. She was slightly surprised when she received a reply within five minutes.

**More like keeping the crazies quiet. You enjoying your free day?**

Alexis smiled. He'd remembered her schedule, a fact which excited her a lot more than it really should've.

**Nope. Too quiet. **

His answer came quickly once again.

**Wanna trade?**

Alexis laughed aloud, completely forgetting that while her father and his fiancee were at work, her grandmother hadn't gone anywhere.

"Alexis? What's funny darling? I'm certain it wasn't anything in that boring book of yours, but I could use a laugh."

Alexis cursed herself inwardly.

"I've told you a million times, Gram, it's classic literature," she insisted, hoping to steer her grandmother off course.

"Of course, dear. What were you laughing at?" Martha replied.

"Crap," Alexis muttered under her breath.

"It's nothing," she called back, but Martha Rodgers was not to be dissuaded. She promptly marched into the living room, where her granddaughter was curled up on the couch with her book and her phone. She didn't even ask, simply snatched the device.

"Gram!" Alexis objected.

"Oh!" Martha exclaimed with interest. "Jamie. Who might that be?" Alexis blushed furiously.

"Gram, come on," she begged. "Please." Martha handed the phone back to Alexis and laughed when Alexis rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback! I hope you are all still enjoying this story. Oh, and hint: something exciting is going to happen sometime in the next few chapters ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything affiliated with Castle, Blue Bloods, ABC or CBS. **

* * *

Jamie and Alexis made plans to meet for coffee on Sunday, exactly a week after their initial meeting. Alexis arrived before Jamie, and settled at a window table to wait. She smoothed the hem of her sundress and allowed her thoughts to wander. She quickly found that all she could think about was the subject of her impending company. She was feeling very optimistic about this Jamie Reagan. He was as different from her last boyfriend as one person could possibly be. Looking back, Alexis realized she'd made a mistake with Pi. She'd been caught somewhere between reveling in a burst of freedom and feeling hurt by the news of her father's sudden engagement, which she'd learned of from her grandmother over a Skype call. Pi had been there, willing and open and so _different. _Perhaps too different. Pi had been far from studious and not exactly gentlemanly. Jamie, on the other hand, had studied at Harvard, and he was definitely a gentleman. Alexis was happy to be with someone so completely different, in the best way. Of course, it didn't hurt that Jamie was so handsome. She especially loved his eyes and smile; deep, dark eyes that could transition quickly from soulful to sparkling, and a beautiful, bright, smile. She looked up when a shadow fell over her table and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly at the sight of Jamie standing over her, obviously having come from church, judging by the black dress pants and pale blue Oxford he was wearing.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he replied, pulling out a chair to sit across from her.

"How was your week?" Jamie asked. Alexis would've smiled, except that she already was.

"It was good," she replied. _'I spent every minute of it thinking about you,'_ she added silently to herself. "How was yours?"

"Not too bad," he answered. _'I was completely distracted and couldn't keep you off my mind,'_ he thought. "No major issues," he continued aloud. "A slow week is a good week." Alexis nodded in understanding, and their conversation was suspended when the waitress arrived to take their orders. They turned again to smile at one another when she left.

"It's good to see you," Jamie said. Alexis felt her body warm at his comment.

"It's good to see you, too," she replied. Suddenly, Jamie laughed, and Alexis smiled in amusement at the bright, unexpected sound.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how ridiculous we sound right now," he said, and Alexis laughed too, along with him. When they had both calmed down again, they accepted their coffees from the waitress as they slipped easily into conversation.

* * *

"How was your afternoon, Jamie?" Linda asked from across the Reagan dinner table. Jamie smiled without quite realizing it.

"I enjoyed my afternoon," he replied. Erin and Linda exchanged looks.

"Oh, really?" Erin asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. What'd you do?" Linda inquired. Jamie finished chewing and shrugged.

"Not much," he answered.

"What's so enjoyable about 'not much'?" Nicki asked, jumping in on this line of questioning. Jamie shrugged his shoulders again.

"You're smiling, Uncle Jamie," Sean pointed out helpfully.

"Am I?" Jamie asked lightly, looking up at his nephew, who nodded.

"You are," Erin confirmed. Jamie shook his head, still grinning as he collected plates and headed toward the kitchen.

"You're all crazy," he said. The three women exchanged a knowing glance. Danny turned to his wife in confusion.

"What are you guys so riled up about?" he asked as Linda stood up. She rolled her eyes at him.

"He's happy," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Danny threw his hands up in the air.

"I said that last week!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Are you ready for some excitement? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no affiliation wit CBS or ABC, nor do I own any rights to Castle or Blue Bloods**

* * *

Jamie and Alexis saw quite a bit of one another over the next month. They got to know each other and just generally enjoyed the other's company. On their fifth date, they kissed; a soft, sweet, chaste kiss that left Alexis torn between hunger for more and giddiness over his gentlemanly mannerisms.

It was a warm day in mid-May, and Jamie and Alexis were laughing as they snagged bites of one another's ice cream. Jamie pulled his away from her at the last second, leaving her to bite empty air.

"Tease!" she accused, but she, too, was laughing. Alexis' phone rang loudly and she sighed at the interruption, apologizing as she reached for it.

'Kate Beckett' was the name on her screen as Alexis slid the answer icon to the right and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Alexis."

"Kate? What's wrong?" Alexis asked when she heard the detective's shaky tone. Jamie looked at her in concern.

"He got hurt, Alexis." The young woman's blood ran cold. Oh, god. No, no, no.

"Oh, god, Kate," she said. "How bad?" Alexis asked, halfway not even wanting to hear.

"Not...fatal, I don't think," Kate said shakily. "But he was...he was stabbed. He talked to me for a couple of minutes, then he went under. He woke up once in the ambulance and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. They took him to surgery a few minutes ago." Alexis drew in a shaky breath.

"What hospital?" she asked.

"New York Mercy," Kate replied.

"I'm on my way," Alexis said, and hung up. She looked up to find Jamie watching her concernedly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My dad...my dad got stabbed," she choked. Jamie's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, I have to go," she said.

"No, don't apologize," Jamie insisted. "Do you want me to come with you?" Alexis stared at him, surprised by how much she desperately wanted to say yes.

"Are you-you don't want to spend all day in a waiting room," she said.

"Yes, I do," he objected. "If you want me there." At his second invitation, Alexis nodded.

"I would love to have you there," she admitted quietly.

"Okay. Let's go," he said. Alexis managed a small smile as he took her hand.

* * *

When they arrived at New York Mercy's trauma surgery waiting room, Alexis found Kate curled up in a chair, her hands scrubbed clean. She was wearing clean clothes. Lanie Parish was sitting next to her, and Alexis assumed that was the source of the clean clothes. Alexis was grateful; she wasn't sure she would've been able to stand the sight of Kate coated in Rick's blood.

"Kate!" she called, breaking away from Jamie to hug her dad's fiancee, who stood at Alexis' call.

"Alexis," she said as they embraced. Jamie hung back, aware that the petite African-american woman who had been sitting with Kate was eyeing him curiously.

"Have they told you anything?" the redhead asked, biting her lip nervously. Kate shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "The boys went to get Martha." Alexis nodded, and in the lull, Kate's eyes landed on Jamie. She appeared confused, and Alexis stepped back to stand next to Jamie again.

"Well, this isn't exactly how I'd planned for this to go, but anyway," Alexis began, "Kate, this is Officer Jamie Reagan. Jamie, Detective Kate Beckett," she said. Jamie held out his hand to shake Kate's.

"Detective Beckett," he said respectfully. Kate managed a faint smile.

"Officer Reagan. Call me Kate," she replied.

"Jamie." Alexis then turned to Lanie.

"Jamie, this is Dr. Lanie Parish, Chief Medical Examiner. Lanie, Officer Jamie Reagan." Lanie and Jamie also exchanged greetings, right before Martha, Ryan, and Esposito approached. Esposito immediately went to Lanie while Martha beelined for her granddaughter and future daughter-in-law. Detective Ryan found himself standing next to Jamie.

"Jamie Reagan," the officer said, holding out his hand to the other man.

"Reagan?" Ryan repeated. "You Joe Reagan's brother?" Jamie nodded.

"One of them," he replied.

"Kevin Ryan," the detective said, shaking Jamie's hand. "Joe went through Academy with me. He was a good man. Great cop." Jamie nodded in agreement and the subject was dropped.

"I'm assuming you're here with Alexis?" Ryan said. Jamie nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed. Introductions were made amongst Ryan, Esposito, Martha, and Jamie.

"Oh, so you're Jamie." Martha said, understandingly, shooting Alexis a look.

"Grams," Alexis said warningly, and Martha simply smiled at Jamie, before dropping the subject. They all settled into chairs to wait, and Jamie reached for Alexis' hand, squeezing lightly. She returned the pressure, grateful to have him there.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter for you! Are you guys enjoying the drama? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Castle, Blue Bloods, CBS, and ABC. Nothing to do with me. **

* * *

"Hey, Lex?" Alexis looked up at Kate.

"Kate! How is he?" she asked. The older woman smiled slightly.

"He'll be fine, Alexis. He wants to see you." Alexis automatically glanced at Jamie. She knew he'd done much more than what could be expected of him today already. But...oh, what the hell?

"Will you come with me?" Alexis blurted. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the normally pale redhead was blushing crimson, lowering her head against Jamie's gaze.

"Of course." His soft tone caused Alexis' whirling thoughts to slowly spin to a stop as she chanced a glance at him. His dark eyes were tender and he was smiling slightly.

"What?"

"Of course I will," he reaffirmed. "Come on, let's go." She opened her mouth and then, thinking it better not to say anything, closed it again, taking his offered hand as she stood. She leaned into him briefly as the followed Kate down the hallway.

"Thank you," she murmured. He squeezed her hand in response and she smiled.

When the three of them entered Rick's room, it was to find him sitting up in bed, looking quite pale but otherwise the same as always.

"Daddy!" There was relief and still fear lingering in Alexis' voice as she broke away from Jamie to go to her father. She hugged him gently and he kissed her head, cradling his daughter close to him. Jamie hung back next to Kate, both feeling a bit like intruders on the scene before them. The love between Rick and Alexis was tangible and real. Anyone could see it, feel it, practically taste it in the small hospital room.

When, finally, Alexis slowly backed away from her father, Castle's eyes landed on Jamie.

"Oh, sorry," Alexis said, jumping in quickly before her dad could say a word.

"Um, Dad, this is Officer Jamie Reagan. Jamie, my dad, Richard Castle." Rick appeared confused.

"Officer? Didn't we have enough cops around?" he asked. Alexis reached for Jamie's hand, lacing her fingers with his, trusting that the drugs hadn't addled Castle's mind to the point where he couldn't figure that one out. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh. Not here as a cop, huh?"

Jamie shook his head.

"No, sir."

"I was with Jamie when I got the call from Kate," Alexis explained as Jamie moved forward to shake Castle's hand.

"And he came to the hospital with you?" the writer asked. Alexis nodded.

"I offered," Jamie said with a glance at Alexis. "I could see she was really upset and I...thought she could use the extra support," the young officer said, a tiny bit of shyness creeping into his voice. Rick nodded. He would never, ever admit this, but the kid was already on top of his list of Alexis' suitors. He clearly cared about her, which meant a lot. And, judging by the way his little girl was looking at the youngest Reagan, she definitely cared about him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Officer Reagan," Castle said.

"Please, Mr. Castle," the younger man began, "it's Jamie." Rick nodded.

"Okay, Jamie, then."

Castle made no invitation for Jamie to call him anything other than 'Mr. Castle'. He might like Jamie, but he wasn't about to go _that _far.

They made idle chatter for a few minutes before Jamie cleared his throat.

"I think I'm going to head out," he said, glancing at his watch to find that he would be late for family dinner if he didn't leave then. He shot Alexis a smile.

"Here, I'll step outside with you," she said. Jamie nodded to Castle and Beckett.

"It was great to meet you both," he said. "Hope you get to feeling better, ."

"Thank you, Jamie," Rick replied. Kate smiled as Jamie held the door open for Alexis, closing it softly behind them. They turned to face each other in the hallway.

"Thank you for coming, Jamie," Alexis said softly. "It means a lot."

"Hey, it's nothing," Jamie said. He was definitely the most sensitive of the Reagans, but in the end, that really wasn't saying much about his tough, _I-can-handle-anything-I-am-a-Reagan _family. The tendency to want to brush things off and not make a big deal out of kind acts on their part was hereditary.

"No, it's not nothing," Alexis insisted. "It's really important, actually. Not everyone would have been willing to do what you did today."

Jamie looked down at the grimy white tile on the floor.

"I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate you being here," Alexis said quietly.

"Yeah, of course," Jamie replied. "I'm glad he's okay." Alexis let out a shaky breath.

"Me, too," she said.

"Hey. Call me if you need me, okay?" Jamie said. "I mean it. I'm just a phone call away, anytime. Alright?" Alexis nodded, gracing Jamie with a smile.

"Okay. Enjoy your Reagan family dinner," she said. He smiled.

"I'll try." He kissed her cheek and Alexis waved as he headed down the hall. Alexis took a moment to lean against the wall, the weight of the day's emotions melting off of her.

Jamie Reagan was really something.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So? Thoughts?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing affiliated with Castle, Blue Bloods, CBS or ABC**

* * *

"Okay, Jamie, how was your day?"

Jamie froze. Never before had such a simple question seemed quite so difficult. In a room full of the pieces of the justice system, the sudden hesitation didn't go unnoticed.

"Jamie?" Erin asked. "Everything okay?" He nodded quickly in response to his sister's question.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine," he said in a desperate attempt to cover up his mistake. However, the damage was already done.

"This is definitely about the girl," Linda said firmly. Jamie tensed. Normally, he would've just let their ribbing roll off of him, but today, he wasn't exactly bonding well with the idea of his family talking about Alexis.

"Did you break up? Or have a fight?" Nicki asked eagerly. Jamie told himself they didn't know what had happened today, and if they had known, they wouldn't be making fun. But the images of Alexis slid through his head; how scared she had been, how small and afraid.

"Is she mad at you, Jamie?" Erin asked. "Did she decide she doesn't like you?" There was a teasing note to Erin's voice, but Jamie couldn't handle it. Not today.

"No! She's fine, everything's fine! Why do you guys always have to know everything? It's none of your business what happened between she and I, but if you must know, her dad was stabbed today and I went to the hospital with her. So there you have it, my wherabouts accounted for!"

The table was silent following the normally mild-mannered Jamie's sudden outburst.

"Woah, Jamie, calm down," Danny said, sounding somewhat alarmed by Jamie's behavior. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Jamie repeated. "Was I not clear enough for you, Danny? Her father was stabbed, she was terrified, and I didn't want to see her like that! That's what's going on."

"Wait," said Frank slowly. "Jamie, why don't you begin by telling us who the young woman is we're talking about here."

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded reluctantly. He was inwardly cursing himself for allowing their taunts, which had been rooted in good nature, to get to him.

"Her name is Alexis Castle," he began. "I met her probably a month and a half ago, somewhere around there, in a coffee shop. I had seen her in there before, but never quite had the courage to approach her. That day, she approached me. We hit it off right away. We've gone out quite a few times. She's...she's smart, she's beautiful, engaging. I like her a lot."

"Okay," Frank said calmly. "Would you like to tell us about today?" Jamie hesitated. Today. The memories flashed through his head like a slideshow, one image fading seamlessly into another, drastic changes occuring as quickly and easily as the click of a button.

"Like I said, her dad was stabbed. We were together in the park, and her phone rang. It was her dad's fiancee, telling her what had happened, what hospital, that sort of thing. I volunteered to go to the hospital with her. She denied at first, but when I offered again, she accepted. We sat in the waiting room with Kate, her dad's fiancee, her grandmother, and a few really close friends. A few hours later, a nurse said that he was awake and askng for Kate. Kate went back, came out about half an hour later and said that he wanted to see Alexis. She asked me to come with her, so I did. Met her dad. Had to leave a few minutes later. End of story." There was silence in the dining room, which was normally alight with the clanging of forks and knives against plates, the chatter and laughter of the Reagans. The quiet was somewhat unsettling.

"How is he?" Henry asked quietly after a moment. Jamie looked up at his grandfather, who hadn't said a word throughout the whole ordeal. Suddenly, the younger man was thankful for Henry; his stability and presence, always fair.

"He's going to be fine," Jamie answered softly. "Thank you."

* * *

"So, Jamie Reagan, huh?"

Kate and Alexis were at the loft, gathering a few of Castle's things to take to the hospital. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah."

"I have a feeling your dad will have something to say eventually about your dating a cop," Kate said. Alexis snorted.

"He's one to talk," she said. Kate laughed, a welcome sound in the space that felt empty without Rick there.

"Good point," the detective agreed. "When did you meet him?"

"A month or two ago," Alexis replied.

"Really? You've known this guy for less than two months and he offered to come to the hospital with you?"

Alexis nodded in response to Kate's question.

"He's...he's special, Kate," the young woman revealed quietly. Beckett studied her soon-to-be stepdaughter. Kate and Alexis' relationship had definitely seen its share of rough patches, but they were in a good place right now.

"He seems like a good guy, Alexis," Kate said sincerely. Alexis smiled.

"Yeah. He is."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, sorry sorry! I'm so sorry. I know, this story is so neglected! I promise I'm still alive, just buried in real life. And unfortunately I cannot tell you that my updates are going to be any less sporadic. For those of you still with me on this, thank you. Love you, mean it. You're the best. Always, Cassie**

* * *

"Okay, Reagan, spill it," Eddie sighed.

"What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"What is up with you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Jamie, seriously. What is the deal? You are so distracted that a guy with a gun could be standing right outside your window and you'd never have any clue. What is going on with you?" Jamie sighed, turning to gaze out the window again. He noticed that they were parked not far from the Central Park Carousel. The realization didn't help his attempts to shake thoughts of Alexis.

He missed her. He missed her a lot, more than he should've for not having seen her for a mere two days.

_'Two days, Reagan, get a grip!'_

"Jamie, you should just tell me. Just, tell me now and get it over with," she said. He sighed again.

"I met a girl, a while back," he began.

"Clearly," Eddie muttered. Jamie just ignored her.

"Her name's Alexis," he continued. "She's...special, you know? She's smart and funny and sweet. She can carry on a decent conversation, and she's...challenging. I like it. I like her." He gazed out the window, thinking of the pretty redhead that had come spinning into his life and created a special kind of place for herself. "I was with her on Sunday, in the park, and her phone rang. It turned out to be her step-mom, and he dad had been stabbed. She was...a mess. So I went with her to the hospital, and...I don't know, there was just something about her that I can't resist. I felt like I had to be there with her. I don't know." The car was silent; a sure sign that Eddie had been listening.

"Is he okay?" Eddie asked. Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. But I had to leave for family dinner, and then they were on my case and I went off at them, and I haven't heard from her since Sunday."

"You've got it bad for this girl, huh, Reagan?" Eddie asked. Jamie shrugged.

"Guess so," he agreed.

"Redhead, right?" Jamie looked up at his partner to find her grinning cheekily.

"How did you know that?" he asked incredulously. Eddie laughed.

"Oh, Jamie," she sighed. "You are really not as smooth as you think you are."

* * *

"Easy, Rick," Kate cautioned, her hand on his back as they slowly moved into the loft. Alexis stood back, holding the door open with her fingers as her dad and Kate came inside. "You want to go on to the bedroom?" Kate asked softly. Castle shook his head.

"No, I'll stay out here," he replied.

"You sure, Dad?" Alexis asked. Castle nodded.

"Yeah, I'm positive," he said. Kate nodded and stayed close as he made his way to the sofa. She held out her hand and let him steady himself on her as he slowly lowered himself to the seat. He winced slightly as he leaned back. Alexis appeared with two pillows, and Kate smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks, Lex," Castle said softly. Alexis smiled at him.

"No problem." She turned her attention to Kate, gesturing to Castle's overnight bag, which Alexis was carrying. "You want this in your bedroom?" she asked. Kate nodded.

"Yes, please." Alexis went to put the bag away and Kate crouched next to Rick. She looked up at him and carded her fingers through his hair.

"How you doing?" she asked quietly.

"Never better," he joked lightly. She smiled slightly.

"You want your pain meds?" she asked.

"No."

"Yeah, you do," Kate replied easily, handing him the pain medicine and a bottle of water. He glared, but didn't argue. She ran her fingers through his hair again, and then grabbed a blanket to spread over him. By the time she looked back, his eyes were already slipping closed. She smiled tenderly and leaned down to kiss his forehead gently.

"I love you, Rick," she murmured.

"Love you, too, Kate," he whispered sleepily. Within seconds, he was out like a light. Kate padded barefoot into the kitchen after slipping off her shoes at the door.

"Is he asleep?" Alexis asked. Kate nodded and smiled.

"Yep, he's out." Alexis smiled at her.

"Will you guys be alright for a little while if I go out?" she asked. Kate smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. You going to see Jamie?" Alexis blushed pink, but nodded affirmatively nonetheless.

"Yeah, I am."

"Have fun," Kate replied.

* * *

Jamie entered the same coffee shop he'd first met Alexis, glancing around in search of Alexis. It didn't take him long to find the pretty redhead, sitting at her usual table. She looked up and caught sight of him, flashing a quick smile.

"Hey," he said as he approached. She stood up and hugged him quickly, the warm vanilla scent and the warmth of her skin getting to him in seconds. She looked him over with a smile.

"Look at you," she teased. "_Officer_ Reagan." Jamie smiled and Alexis couldn't help but be affected by the appearance of his dimples.

"Yeah, every day," he said.

"It suits you," she commented, sliding his coffee toward him. He smiled in thanks and then shrugged his shoulders.

"All part of the job, I guess," he said. Alexis just smiled.

"How's your dad doing?" Jamie inquired.

"Better. We brought him home today," she told him.

"That's great," Jamie said. "So...what about you?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Come on, Alexis, I know it's not easy. I've been there. Seeing him like that is really hard," he said. "How are you doing?" Alexis paused, gazing down at her coffee in contemplation. Part of her was almost annoyed at Jamie for knowing, but a bigger part of her was grateful, not only for his perception to know that she wasn't having an easy time of things, but also for his obvious care for her that he would ask and be insistent about it.

"I guess you caught me," she admitted. "You're right, it's hard. He's my dad, you know? He's always been strong and steady and reliable. Seeing him weak and vulnerable is..." she struggled to find the right word.

"Disconcerting?" Jamie offered. Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, exactly," she agreed. "I'm trying to be strong for him, but it's not what I'm used to. In crisis, he's the strong one."

"Yeah, I hear you," Jamie agreed. "My dad was shot once, when I was in high school. Joe and Danny were both on the job already, and Erin was in law school. So I got pulled out of class and I went down to the office. Danny was there waiting for me, and I took one look at him and knew that something was wrong." He paused. She studied him, this handsome officer lost in memories. "You know, seeing my dad in the hospital like that...I know it's hard. It took months for me to be even halfway okay with my dad and brothers being out there every day." Alexis nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Jamie," she said softly.

"Anytime."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, I'm hoping to update and finish this story soon...but you probably know by now not to take my word for that. ;) Love you, mean it. Always, Cassie**

* * *

"Alright, kid, let's hear it."

Jamie looked up to see Danny approaching the spot in the Reagan's backyard where Jamie was sitting. Danny sat down next to him.

"Hear what?" Jamie asked.

"What you're thinking," he answered. Jamie grinned.

"For all you know, my mind right now is as blank as yours is the majority of the time," he quipped.

"Ha-Ha," Danny replied dryly. Jamie just smiled as Danny shoved him halfheartedly.

"Seriously, though," Danny tried again. "What's on your mind, little brother?"

"Alexis," Jamie confessed.

"And?"

"Well, you know," he said. "I really like her, Danny. Like, really, _really_ like her."

"I can tell. She must really be something, huh?"

"Yeah," Jamie confirmed. "She is. She's...she's _smart_, and she's strong and beautiful and fierce. I like the way she challenges me, the way she...almost forces me to be myself, without ever saying a word." Danny whistled lowly.

"You've got it bad, kid," he said.

"I feel like I could spend every day with this girl and never run out of things to say. I feel like she's one of those people that could just never fail to surprise me. And I want to protect her and support her and be there for her. You ever feel like that?" Danny met his brother's eyes.

"Once," he admitted.

"When?"

"When I met Linda."

* * *

"Dad, stop it," Alexis laughed.

"But Alexiiiiiis," he whined. "I'm bored!" Alexis shook her head, unfolding her legs as she stood from the bed.

"Well, you're going to have to take that up with Kate," she said.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Out with Jamie," she replied.

"Oh." Alexis smiled again.

"Love you," she called as she left the room. The sound of his returning sentiment faded behind her as she hurried through the loft.

"Bye, Kate!" she called as she grabbed her bag and went to leave. Kate laughed.

"See you later, Alexis," she called in reply.

* * *

Alexis was meeting Jamie at the carousel again, at his request. She could feel the familiar fluttering heartbeat in her chest at the sight of him standing there, leaning against the rail just as he had been the day of their first date. He looked up and smiled when he saw her, and Alexis had to strongly fight the urge to speed up in the last few yards to meet him. They hugged when she got to him, and he lingered longer than usual, not that she minded.

"Hey," she said when they broke apart, a little breathlessly. Jamie couldn't help but smile at the bright happiness in her clear blue eyes.

"Hey," he replied. "It's good to see you." She smiled at his sincerity.

"It's good to see you, too, Jamie," she replied. He took a breath and then turned to her, his heart pounding steadily in his chest.

"I have a question for you," he said. Alexis nodded.

"Okay."

"I want you to come to my family dinner," he said, and then paused for a second. As Alexis opened her mouth to answer him, he started talking again. "I know it's still a little soon, I mean, it's not how we-or I at least- imagined this working out, but I did meet your family, albeit not in the best of circumstances, but I did meet them and my family is-they're intimidating and completely insane but I promise they don't mean anything by it and they do take some getting used to but they're harmless, really, and-" Alexis' clear laughter interrupted his rambling.

"Jamie, take a breath," she said. He stopped and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"I would love to meet your family," she said gently.

"Really?" he looked undeniably surprised by her willingness to submit herself to the insanity of the Reagan family.

"Yes, really. Why wouldn't I?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, they're...crazy." She smiled.

"Whose family isn't?" she asked. He laughed, nodding in agreement. She hesitated, and then decided to act on her impulse, reaching out to cup his face in her hands, rising up to kiss him softly. When they broke apart, both were smiling.

Jamie looked at Alexis and realized that maybe, if anyone could do okay with his family, she would be the one.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This story has reached its end, guys. Any requests for sequels, let me know and I'll consider it. Same goes for one-shot requests in the Jamie/Alexis universe. (By the way, anyone have a ship name for these two? Just realized I don't have one!) So here you go, Chapter 12. I know I don't update nearly as often as I should. I'm sorry. Blame real life. Love you, mean it. Cassie**

* * *

Jamie Reagan was pacing back and forth along the worn hardwood of his father's house. He could hear Jack and Sean laughing in the living room, and Erin and Linda chatting in the kitchen. But mostly he was simply too preoccupied to think about it. He smoothed his deep blue dress shirt yet again, and jumped at the sound of Danny's mocking laughter from the doorway.

"What?" Jamie demanded. Danny grinned.

"You need to calm down," he said. "Your girl isn't going to appreciate the sweat stains on that fancy shirt of yours, Harvard." Danny laughed loudly when Jamie fell for it and actually looked.

"Danny, come on, that's not funny," Jamie complained.

"What's not funny?" Sean asked. Danny ruffled his son's hair.

"Your Uncle Jamie didn't think it was funny for me to mess around with him about his girlfriend coming to family dinner," Danny said.

"I think it's funny," Jack offered. Danny smiled at him before turning his Cheshire Cat smile on his little brother.

"See?" Jamie shook his head and resumed pacing.

* * *

"Gram! Kate!" Alexis wailed.

Castle's head shot up from where he had been resting it on Kate's shoulder.

"No, you stay," Kate said sternly. "She did not say 'Dad'."

"What's wrong, though?" he asked. Beckett smiled indulgently, kissing the crown of his head as she and Martha both rose to go upstairs.

"Oh, darling, she's fine," Martha said dismissively. "She's just nervous about dinner at the Reagans'." Castle shook his head.

"_I'd_ be nervous about dinner at the Reagans'," he mumbled.

Kate and Martha went into Alexis' bedroom to find the young woman sitting on her bed, surrounded by dresses. she looked up helplessly.

"I don't know what to wear!" she said. Beckett smiled at Martha and then at Alexis.

"Here, let's stack them all up and start from the beginning," Kate suggested.

There were, in actuality, eleven dresses. Four were discarded immediately due to their formal nature. Out of the seven remaining, three were seasonally incorrect.

"Four choices seems a lot less intimidating," Alexis sighed. Kate smiled as Martha frowned.

"I'm not sure four is enough to choose from," the actress muttered.

"Here, Alexis, try this one on," Kate suggested, holding out an eggplant dress that was knee-length. Alexis tried it on and looked in her mirror.

"No," Martha said.

Alexis shook her head.

"No," she confirmed. Beckett handed her a dress that was light blue and lacy, with a keyhole back and relatively high neckline, the hem reaching just below Alexis' knees. The young woman put it on and turned.

"Oh, wow," Kate said. "I like that one a lot, Alexis," she commented. Alexis smiled.

"Gram?" she asked.

"You look lovely, dear," the older woman agreed. Alexis smiled shyly at her own reflection.

"Wear it," Kate said after a moment of silence. Alexis nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Everyone just...don't be the way you usually are, okay?" Jamie said.

"What do you mean, Jamie?" Erin asked.

"I mean don't scare her. Don't go all cop and lawyer on her, don't interrogate her, don't get into some kind of heated argument about the ethics of a case, don't act stupid," the youngest Reagan sibling listed.

"Jamie, come on, if she can't handle us the way we are, she shouldn't be here," Danny said.

"Danny, she's new," Linda said.

"But," Nicky began, "if she can't deal with it now, what makes you think she ever will?"

"Exactly! Thank you, Nicky," Danny said.

"You all can be polite, you know. I've seen you do it. With Danny it's been about ten years, but it's possible," Jamie said.

"Chill out, kid, it'll be fine," Danny laughed. Jamie shook his head.

"Don't forget to be normal for once," Jamie said.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jamie," Sean said with a straight face. "We all know your girlfriend's name is Jezebel." Jamie paled and everyone else laughed. Jamie groaned.

* * *

Alexis carried the vase of carnations and tulips up the paradoxally imposing and welcoming front path of the Reagan house. Her heartbeat was fast and she hoped she didn't appear to be half as nervous as she felt. She took a deep breath when she reached the door before reaching out to ring the bell. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Jamie, in a deep blue button-down shirt and khakis, smiling at her with those pretty brown eyes and adorable dimples. Alexis couldn't help it; her smile was suddenly bright and sincere. If she'd been worried about appearing happy and normal, she needn't worry now.

"Alexis, hey," Jamie said.

"Hi, Jamie," she said with a smile.

"Come on in," he invited. Alexis politely wiped the soles of her white lace ballet flats on the doormat before stepping inside the Reagan house. Jamie shut the door behind her, before taking the flowers out of her arms, leaning forward to lightly kiss her cheek. Alexis got a whiff of the sweet-smelling cologne Jamie used and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Erin, this is Alexis," Jamie said as he and Alexis entered the dining room, where Erin was setting the table. She looked up and smiled at the pretty redhead.

"Hi, Alexis, I'm Erin," she said, extending a hand. Alexis shook hands with Erin.

"Alexis Castle. It's so nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," Erin said, shooting her little brother a look as Nicky entered the dining room, flashing her bright smile at Alexis.

"Hi, you must be Alexis," the teenager said. Alexis smiled.

"And you would be Nicky," the redhead replied, shaking hands with Jamie's niece. Nicky nodded.

"It's really nice to meet you," Nicky said. "Uncle Jamie never shuts up about you." Jamie and Alexis both blushed, while Nicky just laughed. Jamie led Alexis into the kitchen, where the rest of the Reagan clan all looked up at the sound of their entrance.

"Everyone, this is Alexis," Jamie said. "Alexis, this is-" Danny approached, holding his hand out to shake Alexis'

"Danny, right?" the redhead said with a smile. Danny nodded.

"Pleasure," he said.

"All mine," Alexis replied.

"I'm Danny's wife, Linda," Linda introduced herself to Alexis with a warm smile characteristic of the blonde nurse. Henry approached next, his smile equally warm.

" , it's wonderful to meet you," Alexis said.

"Call me Henry," the former Commissioner said. Alexis smiled graciously.

"Henry, then."

Frank also approached Alexis, who, despite feeling intimidated, stood tall and smiled at him.

"Commissioner Reagan," she said respectfully. Frank smiled as he shook hands with Alexis.

"Alexis, call me Frank," he implored. She nodded.

"Of course. I brought flowers," she offered, gesturing to the blooms Jamie was holding.

"How respectful," Linda whispered to Erin, who smiled in agreement.

"Thank you, they're lovely," Frank said.

Alexis was also introduced to Jack and Sean, both of whom struck her as intelligent and pleasant.

Alexis smiled as Jamie pulled out her chair for her, once again relishing the fact that he was always a gentleman.

"Who wants to say grace?" Frank asked.

"Grace!" Sean said, eliciting a laugh from everyone but his brother, who groaned.

"I will," Jamie volunteered. They all bowed their heads.

"Bless us, O Lord, for these thy gifts which we are about to receive, from thy boutiful hands, Amen," Jamie recited. Alexis followed suit, crossing herself along with everyone else.

"So, Alexis," Henry began once the food had been passed around and the clattering had settled down, "What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a mystery novelist, and my soon to be step-mom is actually an NYPD homicide detective."

"Katherine Beckett," Frank said with a nod. "A wonderful detective."

"Thank you, sir," Alexis replied.

"No way," Danny said. "Kate Beckett?" Alexis nodded affirmatively.

"I remember when she was shot, what was that? About three, four years ago?"

"It was," Frank agreed.

"That was at Roy Montgomery's funeral, wasn't it?" Erin asked.

"Yes," Henry answered. "Good man, Roy Montgomery. Did you know him?" he asked Alexis, who nodded.

"I did. Not very well, but he was a very kind man," she replied.

"You said your dad is a mystery novelist?" Linda asked.

"Yes," Alexis answered.

"What's his name?"

"Richard Castle," the redhead said. Danny rolled his eyes as Linda laughed.

"I love his books," she said.

"And his picture," Danny muttered.

"Danny!"Linda admonished as Alexis laughed.

"Mom, why would you like his picture?" Sean inquired.

"Because she thinks he's cute," Jack replied.

"Boys, eat your green beans," Linda said over the laughter of the others.

* * *

By three-thirty that afternoon, the day was winding down, much to Alexis' dismay. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much simple, family-oriented fun. After lunch, Alexis had volunteered to help with dishes, and had joined Erin and Linda in the kitchen. Their chatter was easy and Alexis found that she enjoyed their company almost as much as she did Jamie's. When the dishes were done, the three ladies went outside to find the others. Jamie and Danny were playing with Jack and Sean, while Nicky sat with Frank and Henry on the steps. The adults went inside to sit and talk while Jack, Sean, and Nicky stayed outside to play. Jamie smiled brightly at Alexis as he ascended the front steps to join them indoors.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Alexis answered.

"How are you doing?" he asked. She smiled.

"Amazing. Your family is wonderful, you know." Jamie grinned, his dimples showing.

"Yeah, most of the time," he said with a laugh. He reached out and took Alexis' hand as they went inside.

Now, Alexis was leaning against Jamie as they listened to the familiar banter of Danny and Erin. Henry leaned over to murmur to Alexis.

"Francis tried to make those two share a room once," he relayed. "But it wasn't long after that they got a bigger house." Alexis giggled. She could definitely see Danny and Erin's sharing a room being the equivalent of a lot of headache.

With a sigh, Alexis turned to Jamie.

"I need to be getting home," she said. He nodded.

"Yeah, me too, I start my tour at six," he agreed. They both stood up, and proceeded to say their goodbyes.

"I hope to see you again, Alexis," Frank said with a smile, which the young woman returned.

"And I hope to be back again," she replied. She hugged Erin, Linda, and Nicky, waved to the boys, and shook hands with both Danny and Henry, before she and Jamie both went outside, saying goodbye to all of them. At the sidewalk, Jamie pulled Alexis into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being amazing and being here today." Alexis laughed.

"I enjoyed it, Jamie," she said softly.

"So you'll come back?" he asked hopefully. Alexis nodded.

"Of course." Jamie smiled gently, leaning in to press his lips to hers, not too passionately, but not too quick. When he pulled back, he met her eyes.

"I love you, Alexis." The young woman's heart skipped a beat, and her bright smile grew.

"I love you, too, Jamie."

* * *

**A/N: That's it, folks. The end of Starting Fresh. Please leave a review, and, like I said, any requests you have. You guys are awesome! 3**


	13. A Note

Hey guys! So, this is way sooner than expected, but I have published an introductory chapter to a Starting Fresh sequel, called "Fresh Darkness"

If you're interested, please go ahead and click my page to read the sequel!

Thanks 3

Love you, mean it. Cassie


End file.
